Be My Valentine
by Lee EunHae
Summary: Kangin melonggarkan pelukannya, ia memegang dagu Leeteuk dan mendongakkannya agar mata mereka bisa saling bertatapan. Kangin memiringkan kepalanya. Leeteuk memejamkan mata. Wanna RnR?


Author's note: Halo semuanya! Saya author baru di Fandom ini, mohon bantuannya!

Warning: Shounen-ia, maybe OOC, don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: Super Junior miliknya SME, andaikan milik saya *ngarep*

Pairing: KangTeuk dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

Kicauan burung terdengar ketika sang surya sudah berada di ufuk timur. Cahayanya yang berwarna jingga, menembus lubang ventilasi. Cahaya itu tepat mengenai kelopak mata seorang pemuda yang masih terpejam. Perlahan, mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan keindahan mata si pemilik.

Kriuk kriuk!

Alarm kelaparan yang berasal dari dalam perut pemuda itu berbunyi, menandakan perut itu harus segera diisi. Dengan kondisi yang masih mengantuk, ia berjalan ke kamar mandinya untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Setelah itu, ia pergi ke dapur.

Di dapur, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang masih mengenakan piyama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, pemuda itu mengenakan piyama berwarna merah sedangkan ia mengenakan piyama berwarna putih.

"Annyeonghaseo Kangin!" sapa pemuda itu kepada Kangin.

"Ahhh, Leeteuk hyung! Kau lapar juga?" Tanya Kangin.

"Begitulah, mau kubuatkan ramen?"

"Apa? Ramen? Tidak, aku tidak mau. Kalau aku memakan ramen, nanti aku cepat mati!" teriak Kangin histeris, ia mengibaskan kelima jari tangan kanannya tanda ia tidak setuju.

"Ya sudah, aku akan membuat untuk diriku saja!" kata Leeteuk santai, tangan kanannya membuka bufet untuk mengambil ramen instan.

"Jangan! Aku tidak mau kau cepat mati!" cegah Kangin saat Leeteuk hampir mengambil ramen instan, kedua tangannya memegang lengan Leeteuk agar Leeteuk mengurungkan niatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cepat mati? Semua manusia pasti akan mengalami kematian," kata Leeteuk sambil menutup bufet, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil ramen instan.

"Kalau kau mati nanti aku.... Ah sudahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita buat pan cake?"

"Boleh, tapi memangnya kau bisa?"

"Tidak, bagaimana kalau kita coba?"

"Baiklah, tapi bahannya?"

"Ada, aku cari dulu di kulkas."

Kangin membuka kulkas, matanya menjelajah seluruh isi kulkas. Ia mengambil susu cair dan telur, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia berkeliling dapur untuk mencari tepung terigu, teflon, wadah dan garpu. Setelah semua yang ia butuhkan dirasa sudah lengkap, ia dan Leeteuk memulai membuat adonan.

Leeteuk mengocok 2 butir telur di dalam wadah menggunakan garpu, sedangkan Kangin menambahkan sedikit demi sedikit tepung terigu. Tepung terigu itu tumpah sebagian karena tersenggol tangan Leeteuk yang sedang mengocok telur.

Leeteuk mengaduk-aduk tepung terigu dengan telur, lalu Kangin menambahkan susu cair dan garam. Leeteuk mengaduk semua bahan-bahan itu. Setelah adonan itu dirasa tidak terlalu cair dan juga tidak terlalu kental, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Sekarang saatnya memasak adonan. Kangin sudah meletakkan teflon di atas kompor gas dengan menaruh sedikit mentega di atas teflon.

Leeteuk memasukkan adonan itu, lalu ia mengecilkan api dan menggerak-gerakkan gagang teflon itu dengan gerakan memutar agar pan cakenya berbentuk bulat sempurna.

Setelah adonan itu berwarna kecoklatan, Leeteuk mengangkatnya menggunakan spatula, lalu menaruhnya di atas piring datar berbentuk lingkaran yang dipegang oleh Kangin.

Begitulah seterusnya sampai adonan itu habis.

Tiba-tiba, sifat jahil Kangin muncul ketika ia melihat sedikit sisa adonan yang tersisa di dalam wadah. Ia mencelupkan jarinya, lalu menggerak-gerakannya agar adonan itu menutupi seluruh jarinya. Ia memoleskan adonan itu ke wajah Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang tidak terima akan perlakuan Kangin, mencoba membalasnya dengan menaburkan sisa tepung terigu ke kepala Kangin. Tetapi, Kangin berkelit dan melarikan diri.

Akhirnya mereka berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi dapur, melempar benda apa pun yang bisa mereka lempar.

Lelah karena berperang, Leeteuk berhenti sejenak di dekat meja untuk mengambil oksigen. Kangin yang melihat Leeteuk berhenti, ia juga berhenti di pintu dapur yang tidak ada pintunya.

Leeteuk melihat 5 butir telur di atas meja. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung melempar sebutir telur ke arah Kangin. Dengan sigap Kangin menunduk, tetapi naasnya telur itu mengenai kening seseorang yang berada di belakang Kangin.

"AWW!" pekik orang itu kesakitan. Ia memegang keningnya dan memandang jijik telur yang sudah pecah di keningnya.

Wajah pemuda itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan marah, wajahnya semakin terlihat horror ketika ekor matanya melihat dapur.

Berantakan, kotor, hancur lebur. Begitulah suasana dapur saat itu. Tiba-tiba, di kepalanya keluar tanduk, lubang hidung dan telinganya mengeluarkan asap, di belakangnya ada petir yang sedang menyambar-nyambar. Kangin dan Leeteuk jadi semaput karenanya.

"KALIAN BERDUA! CEPAT BERSIHKAAAAAAAN!" teriakan pemuda itu memekakkan telinga, memecahkan barang pecah belah dan memporak-porandakkan dapur. Kangin dan Leeteuk mematung di tempat.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat bersihkan!"

"I-Iya Heechul hyung," kata Kangin ketakutan, wajahnya sudah memucat.

"Kalian tidak ada yang menghargaiku! Semalam aku dan Hankyung sudah setengah mati membersihkan dapur. Tapi kalian? Kalian hanya mengotorinya saja!"

"Maaf Heechul hyung."

"Enak saja meminta maaf! Sekarang bersihkan lagi seperti semula!" perintah Heechul sambil mengambil semua pan cake yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh Kangin dan Leeteuk, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang terbengong-bengong karena Heechul dengan sekotor jidatnya mengambil semua pan cake itu. Kangin dan Leeteuk hanya bisa pasrah.

"Haaaah...." mereka berdua menghela nafas bersamaan melihat dapur yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Sisa tepung terigu dan telur berserakan dimana-mana.

"Huh! Heechul hyung curang! Dia menyuruh kita membersihkan seluruh ruangan ini. Padahal tadi dia juga ikut memecahkan beberapa piring akibat teriakannya," gerutu Kangin berapi-api.

"Heechul tidak akan berteriak kalau kita tidak menghancurkan dapur," kata Leeteuk bijak.

"Aku tidak terima!" kata Kangin tegas bercampur marah, ia mengepel lantai dengan kasar sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya terhadap Heechul.

"AWWW! Hsssss," tiba-tiba Leeteuk berteriak ketika ujung jari telunjuk kanannya menyentuh ujung pecahan piring yang sangat tajam, kini darah segar keluar dari ujung jari telunjuknya.

Kangin yang mendengar teriakan Leeteuk, refleks berlari ke arah Leeteuk. Karena terburu-buru, ia lupa kalau ia sedang mengepel. Akibatnya, ia tergelincir dan jatuh di atas tubuh Leeteuk. Sekarang tubuh mereka tidak berjarak 1 cm pun.

"Kangin, berat. Menyingkirlah!" rintih Leeteuk yang berada di bawah tubuh Kangin.

"Ah, maaf hyung!" kata Kangin meminta maaf sambil beringsut dari tubuh Leeteuk.

"Tidak apa-apa," Leeteuk mengibaskan kelima jari kanannya. Kangin melihat darah segar yang keluar dari ujung jari telunjuk Leeteuk. Ia meraih tangan Leeteuk lalu mengulumnya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Deg!

Jantung Leeteuk berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia kaget akan perlakuan kangin terhadapnya. Tetapi jujur, di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia merasa sangat senang.

Kangin tidak ingin melepaskan jari telunjuk Leeteuk yang terasa manis di lidahnya. Sangat disayangkan, Leeteuk menarik jarinya dari mulut Kangin.

"A-ayo kita bereskan lagi!" kata Leeteuk gugup. Ia sudah kembali ke aktifitasnya semula yaitu mengambil pecahan piring, kangin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka sudah selesai membereskan dapur. Kini dapur itu terlihat bersih. Barang-barang sudah terletak pada tempat yang seharusnya dan lantaipun sudah mengkilap. Intinya, ruangan itu sudah layak disebut dapur.

Kini mereka berdua keluar dari dapur menuju ruang lain, dimana para personil Super Junior lainnya sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Ada Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang memainkan kamera milik Siwon, ada Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sedang bermain bersama Ddangkoma sang kura-kura kesayangan Yesung, ada Kyuhyun yang terlihat kebingungan memilih salah satu diantara 2 baju berwarna merah muda yang dipegang oleg Sungmin, ada Heechul yang sedang mengagumi keindahan tarian balet Hankyung yang benar-benar menakjubkan, ada Eunhyuk yang sedang menghitung skor push up Donghae, ada pula Shindong yang sedang memakan pan cake.

Tunggu dulu! Pan cake? Sepertinya Kangin dan Leeteuk mengingat sesuatu. Ya, itu kan pan cake yang sudah mereka buat setengah mati, sedangkan mereka yang membuatnya saja belum mencicipi sedikitpun. Kangin dan Leeteuk berlari ke arah Shindong. Lalu Kangin mengambil pan cake yang hampir masuk ke dalam mulut Shindong, sedangkan Leeteuk mengambil pan cake yang ada di piring.

"Hei kembalikan Kangin! Aku baru makan sepuluh, aku masih lapar," protes Shindong saat Kangin mengambil pan cake yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Sepuluh kau bilang baru? Tidak bisa! Ini bagianku dengan Leeteuk hyung!

"Kangin! Sisa pan cakenya masih ada enam. Bagaimana kalau kau tiga, aku dua dan berikan satu lagi untuk Shindong?"

"Ya sudah, nih!" Kangin memberikan satu pan cake untuk Shindong dengan hati yang tidak rela.

"Yey!" Shindong berteriak senang. Ia langsung menelan sepotong pan cake itu tanpa dikunyah terlebih dahulu. Kangin dan Leeteuk yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Akhirnya Kangin dan Leeteuk memakan pan cake hasil buatan mereka sendiri, rasanya enak begitulah menurut mereka.

Selesai makan, Kangin dan Leeteuk pergi ke kamar masing-masing karena hanya mereka berdua yang belum mandi.

Ting tong!

Suara bel berbunyi, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Mengira-ngira siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Shindong, kau saja yang buka! Aku sedang sibuk berlatih balet dengan Hankyung," perintah Heechul.

"Baiklah," kata Shindong sambil bangkit dari meja makan denagn sangat malas.

Shindong mengintip dari jendela untuk melihat siapa orang yang datang. Tiba-tiba matanya yang sipit itu terbelalak melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Ya Tuhan! Ada hantu!"

Ting Tong, tok tok tok!

Suara bel bercampur suara ketukan pintu menjadi satu, sepertinya tamu itu tidak sabar agar cepat dibukakan pintu. Denagn sangat terpaksa Shindong membukakan pintu untuk makhluk itu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, makhluk itu terlihat kaget melihat Shindong. Ia langsung masuk tanpa diperintahkan oleh Shindong dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Shindong. Dasar tamu yang tidak sopan!

Semua anggota Super Junior minus Kangin dan Leeteuk kaget melihat kedatangan makhluk itu.

"Hai semuanya!" sapa makhluk itu kepada angota Super Junior yang berada di situ sambil berteriak, mereka saling menutup telinga pasangannya masing-masing.

"Mau apa kau kesini Jess?" tanya Heechul penuh selidik kepada Jessica. Ia memegang Hankyung erat-erat seolah Jessica hendak merebut Hankyungnya.

"Aku kesini untuk mengundang kalian di acara valentine nanti. Ada yang mau pergi denganku dan teman-temanku?" tanyanya penuh harap. Semua anggota Super Junior itu menggeleng tanda mereka tidak setuju.

Kangin dan Leeteuk datang menghampiri mereka. Jessica dengan gayanya yang centil manghampiri Kangin, ia memeluk lengan Kangin erat-erat. Kangin menolaknya, tapi gadis itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Leeteuk yang melihat adegan itu, merasa hatinya terbakar saat itu juga. Mukanya yang berwarna putih mulus berubah menjadi warna merah. Tidak kuat dengan situasi tersebut, ia pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Kangin mencoba mengejar Leeteuk , tapi sialnya Jessica semakin mempererat pelukannya.

BRAKKK!

Terdengar bantingan pintu dari arah kamar Leeteuk. Entah kenapa Kangin merasa tidak enak dan merasa Leeteuk cemburu. Ia ingin menyusul Leeteuk, tapi Donghae mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja!" kata Donghae, Kangin hanya mengangguk saja karena ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Donghae sudah dianggap adik kandung oleh Leeteuk. Jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk cemburu.

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Donghae di depan pintu kamar Leeteuk yang juga merupakan kamarnya.

Cklek!

Pintu pun terbuka, Leeteuk kembali membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal sebelum Donghae melihatnya menagis. Tapi sayangnya, Donghae terlanjur mengetahui kalau Leeteuk menangis.

"Mengapa kau menangis hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil duduk di samping Leeteuk yang masih membenamkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Leeteuk memeluk Donghae, Donghae pun membalas pelukan Leeteuk. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri itu menangis dan marah. Leeteuk yang ia kenal adalah seorang yang mempunyai sifat ceria, dewasa dan bijak.

"Apa ini karena Kangin?" tanya Donghae tepat sasaran, Leeteuk membulatkan matanya yang membengkak akibat menangis, matanya seolah-olah ingin mengatakan "Bagaimana kau tahu?".

"Aku tahu saja, jujur saja padaku hyung! Aku tahu kau menyukai Kangin kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Kangin," jawab Leeteuk berdusta. Ia memang tidak menyukai Kangin melainkan ia sangat mencintai Kangin.

"Kalau kau tidak mau jujur sekarang juga tidak apa-apa, tetapi jika kau sudah siap ceritakanlah padaku. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakak kandungku," kata Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Leeteuk, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk sendirian.

Leeteuk termenung seorang diri di kamarnya dan juga Donghae yang serba putih. Kamarnya seperti ruang operasi, bersih dan putih. Semua barang-barangnya berwarna putih, sampai baju dan celana pendek yang ia gunakan pun berwarna putih. Ya, Leeteuk memang sangat menyukai warna putih. Bahkan ia merasa tidak percaya diri jika tidak mengenakan baju yang ada unsur putihnya.

Ia termenung, bingung memikirkan Kangin. Haruskah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya? Tidak! Ia tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau Kangin menolaknya? Tidak! Ia tidak sanggup kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

Apalagi mereka sering menghabiskan waktu dan tertawa bersama. Rasanya jika tertawa bersama keluarga atau teman itu seperti hitungan tambah, sedangkan jika tertawa bersama orang yang dicintai seperti hitungan kali, bertambah dan terus bertambah.

Leeteuk terbaring di atas kasurnya, ia melihat jam dinding berwarna putih yang menempel pada dinding kamarnya. Masih menunjukkan jam 19:00. Tiba-tiba Donghae datang kemudian ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, di samping tempat tidur Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?"

"Sedikit membaik."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau pergi jalan-jalan bersama kami?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Ahh, hyung! Ayo lah!" rajuk Donghae.

"Baiklah, memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat, ayo cepat!"

"Tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Lho? Untuk apa? Begitu saja! Kita bukan pergi untuk menghadiri acara penting, kita pergi untuk bersenang-senang."

Akhirnya mereka semua sudah tiba di sebuah bukit, bukit itu terletak di daerah terpencil. Jadi mereka merasa aman, karena tidak akan ada paparazzi disana.

Di atas bukit itu terlihat indah, karena mereka sudah menghiasnya sedemikian rupa.

Malam ini merupakan malam valentine. Malam ini terasa sangat indah, bintang-bintang bertaburan menghiasi kelamnya sang langit malam.

Di bawah langit yang indah itu, berdirilah Leeteuk seorang diri yang tengah melamun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, ke arah langit. Lalu datanglah seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya lumayan berisi. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana hitam panjang. Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Leeteuk dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Merasa ada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya, Leeteuk menoleh dan benar saja Kangin sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan sedang menatap dirinya. Mata mereka bertemu, tetapi Leeteuk segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Kangin sangat kecewa dengan tingkah laku Leeteuk.

"Hyung!"

"...." tidak ada jawaban dari Leeteuk, jujur ia masih sakit hati atas kejadian tadi pagi.

"Hyung! Jangan diami aku terus! Aku tidak kuat, lebih baik aku mati daripada kau mendiamiku seperti ini!" kata Kangin, tangannya mencengkeram erat bahu Leeteuk. Kangin menaikkan dagu Leeteuk agar ia bias melihat mata Leeteuk.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, makanya kau cemburu kan? Asal tahu saja, aku juga mencintaimu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pacarmu?" akhirnya Leeteuk menjawab juga.

"Jess? Aku sudah memutuskannya demi dirimu hyung!" jawab Kangin. Mendengar ucapan Kangin, Leeteuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Ia memeluk Kangin erat, Kangin pun membalas pelukannya.

Kangin melonggarkan pelukannya, ia memegang dagu Leeteuk dan mendongakkannya agar mata mereka bisa saling bertatapan. Kangin memiringkan kepalanya. Leeteuk memejamkan mata. Tangan kanan Kangin menyentuh pipi kiri Leeteuk. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya mengecup bibir Leeteuk. Ciuman yang indah dan lembut. Dengan panik Leeteuk tertunduk, kepalanya mengenai dada Kangin.

Tiba-tiba muncul makhluk-makhluk pengganggu, membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk salah tingkah.

"Ehem...Ehem!" goda semua personil Super Junior minus Kangin dan Leeteuk serempak. Dengan bantuan cahaya lampu, bulan dan bintang, wajah Kangin dan Leeteuk terlihat berwarna merah muda. Mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Akhirnya, kita semua sudah berpasang-pasangan kecuali Shindong," kata Siwon.

"Biarkan saja. Lagi pula, pasanganku ya makananku. Aku lebih sayang dengan makananku daripada dengan pacarku," kata Shindong. Kedua tangannya sedang memeluk erat makanan-makanan itu. Semua yang berada di bukit itu hanya bisa sweatdrop, kecuali Shindong tentunya.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

Selamat hari valentine bagi yang merayakannya!

.

.

.

Gajekah fict saya?

Wanna review or flame? Dengan senang hati saya akan menerimanya, karena saya sadar fict saya masih jauh dari kata baik.


End file.
